


Share and Share Alike

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been willing to stand aside and let them be together as they deserved, if they let her just once watch their passion. She hadn't expected to be asked to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

Laura leans back against the mound of pillows in one corner of the bed, watching her boys through half-lidded eyes.

"Make him moan for me, Leonardo," she purrs.

Leo flashes her a grin. "As you wish, Signora." He bends his head and runs his tongue down Riario's lower torso, wickedly stopping as he reaches the base of Riario's cock. The frustration this causes brings forth a moan, albeit one of displeasure.

Laura gives a soft laugh. Her fingers dip between her creamy thighs. "More," she says. "And Girolamo? Remember, you are not permitted the use of your hands." She thinks this will make the experience last longer, and will force him into a submission he will enjoy but would never admit to wanting.

"Yes, Signora," Riario mutters, voice rough with desire.

"If he's naughty, I'll bind him," Leo offers. "Though I was hoping to save that for next time."

"You think there will be a next time?" Laura sounds amused rather than angry. Her breath hitches as she slides her own fingers back and forth.

Leo shrugs. "I always hope for the best." He kisses Riario on the lips, slow and gentle, while one hand teases Riario's left nipple.

"Next time," Riario says, when Leo moves to press kisses to his breastbone, "it shall be you at my mercy, artista."

Leo's tongue dips into Riario's navel, making his hips twitch. "I look forward to it," Leo says glibly before he trails his tongue all the way down this time.

Laura bites down on her lip as Riario's body responds to Leo's practised touch.

"Why don't you help me out, Signora Cereta?" Leo pauses for breath, and Riario's hands are clutching at the bed sheets in his frustration and ecstasy. "Keep Girolamo busy up there while I'm busy down here?"

Laura hesitates only a moment. She had always been able to see how much Riario desired Leo, even if he was afraid to acknowledge it. She could see that Leo felt the same. She had been willing to encourage them. She was happy to stand aside and let them have the relationship they both truly wanted and deserved. Her only request had been to witness one of their sexual acts, to vicariously enjoy the eroticism.

They'd agreed willingly, let her choose the bedclothes, draw the curtains, set the scene with candles and incense. They'd disrobed unashamedly in front of her, while she settled herself into position. They'd let her make the rules; this was for her pleasure as much as theirs. She was grateful for these concessions alone.

She had not expected to be invited to join in. She could not let this chance slip through her fingers.

She moves onto her knees, claims Riario's mouth, uses her tongue to show him she is more lover than mother.

She feels Riario tense, his attention slipping from her as Leo works him to a climax. She pulls away, breathless, to watch Riario come, sees the satisfied look on Leo's face. She smoothes Riario's hair back from his face, murmurs endearments and encouragements.

"Leonardo requires reciprocation," she tells him at last and Riario nods.

"I may use my hands?"

"Yes. But I prefer you use your mouth as much as possible," Laura bids.

Leo lies down next to Riario, and Riario moves, sleek and elegant, to both exact revenge and return the pleasure. Riario licks Leo's sweat-slicked skin, interspersing the caresses with nips, bites that make him gasp though few will leave a mark.

Riario glances at Laura for approval. She nods. She twists one of her nipples between her fingers, clenches her pelvic muscles. She delights in the way he skilfully teases Leo, how he seems to instinctively seek out the most erogenous places on the artista's body.

When Riario begins to tongue Leo's cock, Leo closes his eyes. His hand seeks purchase on the sheets and Laura impulsively takes it in her own, as if she can experience his delight through this touch.

It's over too quickly for her liking. Leo whispers, "Girolamo," and Riario moves to kiss his mouth again, sharing the taste of him. Leo holds him close, while they both get their breath back. The room is becoming warm from the dozens of candles, stuffy even, the scent of sex overpowering the incense.

Leo sighs. "One more," he says, and his eyes flick to Laura. "You haven't had your turn yet. You haven't climaxed."

She realises she had become as distracted as she was aroused. She has not yet gained release.

"You want her, don't you, Girolamo?" Leo asks and Riario nods. They move in unison, and somehow she is now between them and Riario is beneath her silk nightgown, his clever tongue exploring her folds.

Then Leo begins to fondle one breast, his thumb at her nipple matching Riario's tongue at her clitoris now. 

"He's delicious, isn't he?" Leo asks, with that wicked grin on his face.

"Yes," she says, "yes, yes, yes."

Leo laughs throatily, only ceasing to caress her when she finally orgasms. Riario reappears, hair a tangled mess, and lies down on her chest. She wraps her arms around him, cradling him to her bosom. Leo brushes a loose lock of her hair back, as she did earlier for Riario, and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She moves one arm from Riario, lets Leo snuggle up close to her, lying on his side, before resting her hand on his shoulder. They're sweaty and exhausted and they all need to bathe, but at this moment they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of erotica as you can maybe tell! But I wanted to do something with these three, so here it is. It's a fill for the trope bingo prompt 'sharing a bed'. Also a little thank you for zeph317 for all the help and support over the last couple of weeks :)


End file.
